


"Send Nudes!"

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Misbehaving in class, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: In class, Velvet gets bored, and decides to tease her girlfriend.  Coco, however, has trouble with her scroll.





	"Send Nudes!"

“Send nudes.” Velvet tried not to giggle as she sent the text to Coco. Professor Port droned on and on about his hunts, boring her to no end. This might make the class a bit more enjoyable.

The scroll flashed as Coco replied, not making a sound or vibrating. Keeping it hidden in her lap, Velvet opened the message.

“I’m in the middle of grading all these papers for Oobleck… give me a few seconds to find some private space.”

Velvet grinned before covering her mouth with a hand. No one looked back at her, all either engrossed in their own scrolls, or trying to pay attention to Port’s lesson. She kept looking down at her phone, waiting for the pictures to appear.

She knew something was wrong when team RWBY started to whisper amongst themselves. Yang elbowing Blake for her attention, Weiss shushing them, Ruby trying to see what Yang was showing Blake on her scroll.

“Coco, you okay?” Velvet texted.

Coco’s response popped up quickly. “What, do you not like what you saw?”

“You never sent me anything.”

“Yes, I did, it’s right...fuck.” Another text followed on the heels of that one. “Fuck I sent it to Yang.”

“And why did you send it to her instead of me, should I be jealous?” Velvet teased.

“I used the stupid camera app to send it, and her name is right under yours. Maybe she’ll just ignore it?”

Blake and Yang both snuck away from their seat, whispering. Ruby pouted in her seat as Weiss rubbed her temple.

“No, they saw it,” Velvet texted. “Yang is up to something.”

The scroll flashed, and Velvet saw she had a text from Blake. She opened it, and an image of Blake, her shirt open, bared breasts on display, greeted Velvet. Blake blushed, shyly looking at the camera. “Since your girlfriend sent my girlfriend something, this makes us even. Don’t let Coco encourage Yang anymore.”

Velvet giggled, this time sound escaping before she covered her mouth.

The flashing of a new message drew Velvet’s attention back to her scroll. Two message from Coco. The first was Coco pulling her sweater up, pushing her pants down and bearing it all with a wink. The second text exclaimed; “Why did Yang just send me a nude? What is going on in that class?”

Velvet sunk down into her chair, pulling open her own shirt and snapping a picture. She sent it first to Coco. “Those two are just being polite, and you better save that for me later.”

She then sent the picture to Yang. “Share this with Blake so we’re all even. Also, we might need to have a study group later ;D.”

Back at their seats, Yang peered at her scroll before showing it to Blake, who turned bright red. This attracted Ruby’s attention, but Yang hid her scroll from her sister.

Yang poked away at the scroll and Velvet pulled up the text she received from her. “You bet, although now we might request more everytime you want to study with us.”

Velvet giggled quietly again. “Send nudes for invite to study, got it.”


End file.
